I Feel The Earth Move
by placethativebeendreamingof
Summary: Amy is in more trouble than ever before due to aliens with knives who want to dissect her. Can the Doctor save Amy? Will he be too late this time? Spoilers for Series 5 through The Hungry Earth
1. The Beasts Below

Spoilers through The Hungry Earth. Rated Teen just to be safe. I don't own Doctor Who although I wish I did. Thanks to Steven Moffat for letting me take his characters out for a spin.

Just musing on what might happen in part two of The Hungry Earth. This is my first Doctor Who Fanfic so please review! I'll probably make this several chapters long, but I'm depending on your reviews to tell me whether it is worth continuing...

"Amy! Amy, where are you?" the Doctor cried out as he ran down a seemingly endless corridor hundreds of miles below the Earth's surface. Suddenly, a scream pierced the eerie silence below the earth. "Amy!" the Doctor cried once again, taking a sharp left down a small, unlit hallway as he followed the sound of Amy's cries. The sound appeared to be getting louder, telling the Doctor that he was on the right track, but then it suddenly stopped. The Doctor felt a hard lump form in his throat and sweat break out on his brow at the abrupt cessation of Amy's cries. Could that mean that she was...?

Suddenly, the small unlit corridor opened up into a large room. The room contained a row of tables, some empty, but others with people strapped to them. The Doctor immediately focused in on Amy, her shining ginger hair glowing eerily in the dim light. She looked awful, thought the Doctor. Her head was down and drifting to the side, her eyes shut tightly as she winced in obvious pain. He could see that she was tightly grasping her side and her once gorgeous porcelain complexion was now a chalky pale white. However, with relief the Doctor noted that he could see her chest rise and fall, indicating that she was still alive. He rushed to her side, immediately putting his hand to her cheek as he called her name.

"Amy! Amy, darling, are you alright? Look at me, Amy," he commanded.

Amy slowly opened her eyes, sighing with relief as she saw the Doctor, _her_ very own raggedy doctor hovering over her. "Doctor, I knew you'd come," she said weakly.

"Of course, Amy. I always will. I'm afraid we don't have much time right now. I need to get you back to the TARDIS before these creatures realize you're gone. First though, I need to know about your injuries. Where are you hurt, Amy?" the Doctor asked while simultaneously unlocking her restraints with his sonic screwdriver.

Amy flexed her fingers, attempting to jump start the circulation to her hands as the Doctor removed her restraints. She drew in a sharp breath and then reached down to pull her brown leather bomber jacket to the side, showing the Doctor her blood-soaked and torn shirt beneath her jacket.

The Doctor gasped as Amy pulled aside her jacket and he saw how much blood she had lost. "Oh Amy," the Doctor muttered. Seeing his own panic reflected back in Amy's eyes, he continued on in a calmer, more authoritative voice, "Right, I need to pull up your shirt so I can see how bad the wound is, okay? I'll be as gentle as I can possibly be."

Amy nodded, her eyes slipping closed once again in anticipation of the pain.

The Doctor slowly peeled back her shirt, wincing in sympathy as the blood-soaked fabric stuck to the wound. Once he managed to pull up her shirt to her expose her right side and abdomen, he drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her injury. He could clearly see a deep gash, at least 12 inches in length running diagonally from her right side to her upper abdomen. The Doctor shrugged off his jacket and began dabbing at the blood pouring out of the wound with it in an attempt to more clearly see her injury. Once he'd cleared away some of the blood, he was able to see that the wound was extremely deep and had penetrated through the layers of skin and fat and had exposed the muscles of the abdominal wall. The Doctor felt sick as he looked at Amy's wound, thinking to himself for the hundredth time that day that he was to blame for Amy's getting hurt. He'd asked her to travel with him, he'd insisted that they take a quick look at the big mining thing in South Wales instead of continuing onto Rio as promised, and worst of all, he hadn't been able to protect her or save her from getting pulled into the Earth.

The Doctor glanced up at Amy, her eyes tightly shut against the incredible pain she must be feeling. He needed to get her to the TARDIS immediately. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her this, Nasreen huffed and puffed around the corner, finally catching up to him. With barely a glance, he threw the sonic screwdriver to her and commanded, "Unlock Alan and Elliot and help them back to the TARDIS. I'm going to help Amy and I'll meet you back at the TARDIS in a few minutes. We need to hurry and get out of here before the Homo Reptilia realize that we've rescued their hostages. Here's my communicator as well. Push this button if you get into any trouble and I'll come to help you."

The Doctor put his hand to Amy's face again, his right hand gently stroking her cheek while his left hand brushed back the damp hair from her forehead, her forehead feeling cold and clammy. "Alright, now Amy, I need you to look at me. I know you're hurting but I need you to keep your eyes open. I'm going to carry you back to the TARDIS, but do you think you could sit up first if I help you?" the Doctor asked in a rush. Amy drew in a shallow breath before nodding at the Doctor who gazed down at her with such worry and tenderness.

"Alright, you are doing great, Amy. Let's get you up," said the Doctor. The Doctor folded his now partially blood-stained jacket into a thick square of material, firmly pressing it to the gaping wound in Amy's side. Amy let out a small gasp as he did so, her pale white complexion blanching from the pain. The Doctor drew in a sharp intake of breath as well, wincing along with Amy as he applied pressure to her wound.

"Okay Amy, are you ready? I'm going to help you up. Just lean against me, okay?" the Doctor spoke as he slid his hand beneath Amy's head, supporting Amy's neck with the crook of his elbow. "Amy, take a deep breath," commanded the Doctor as he slowly lifted her head and shoulders off the table, bringing her upper body to rest against his chest, all the while keeping firm, steady pressure over her wound.

As the Doctor gently lifted her into a sitting position, Amy let out a moan, her breaths becoming shallow and rapid and her eyes closing again. A single tear tracked down her cheek and Amy couldn't stop herself from crying out. "Doctor, it hurts," moaned Amy desperately.

The Doctor sighed and kissed the top of Amy's head. "Oh Amy, I know it hurts, but I'm going to get you out of here. I'm about to bring you to the TARDIS so that I can get you sorted out. You're doing brilliantly. You just need to hang on for a few more minutes, okay?" the Doctor blurted out in a rush and was relieved to see Amy nod in response. He continued, directing Amy, "Okay, I need you to put your arms around my neck and hold on tight." As Amy followed these directions, the Doctor slid one arm beneath her knees and wrapped his other arm around her back, scooping her up like a small child in one quick motion. Amy grasped tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, breathing heavily.

The Doctor raced down the corridor as quickly as possible with Amy in arms, looking down to see Amy's blood seeping from her wound and splattering on the floor and the Doctor's shoes. The Doctor was near panic by the time the TARDIS came into view, worrying that Amy was so badly injured that not even his stockpile of the best Western medicines and assorted healing potions and salves from the future would be enough to save her. However, the Doctor quickly pushed aside his worry and guilt in order to focus on getting Amy sorted out. The Doctor was relieved to see that Nasreen, Alan, and Elliot were close behind him, Alan leaning heavily on Nasreen as he walked, but otherwise no worse for the wear. The TARDIS door swung open with a snap of his fingers, allowing him to quickly maneuver himself and Amy into the control room with the other people close behind him. Once everyone entered the room, the Doctor quickly pushed a few buttons, signaling the TARDIS to close the door and return to above the ground. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the TARDIS took off, before his thoughts immediately shifted to caring for Amy, causing him to head up the staircase in search of the medic bay. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late to help Amy.

So, what did you think? Is there something you liked about the story? Something you didn't like? Please review so I know what you think. I'm envisioning this story being at least three more chapters long, but I want to hear from you and get your opinion on whether or not the story is worth continuing first. Thanks for reading and oh, did I mention...PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. An Eye Not for an Eye

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! One thing that will be slightly AU compared to The Hungry Earth is that there is no Rory present for this particular adventure. In my version of events, Rory chose to go back to his old life after the events of Amy's Choice leaving Amy and the Doctor behind to travel the universe. In this version of the events, Amy all but admitted that she had stronger feelings for the Doctor than she did for Rory during Amy's Choice, leaving Rory short one fiance. However, the Doctor still isn't aware of the circumstances that led to Rory hightailing it back to Leadworth or the fact that their engagement has come to an end. Perhaps Amy will feel the need to inform the Doctor of this sometime soon as she is near death's door? Perhaps I'll include a flashback to Rory and Amy's breakup while Amy is unconscious? Are you interested in hearing more about this love triangle? Review and let me know!

The Doctor sighed with relief as the door swung open to reveal the familiar medic bay. He gently lowered Amy onto the closest bed, taking care not to disturb his jacket which still covered her wound. As the Doctor looked down at Amy, he was horror-struck to see that she had gone several shades paler, her skin appearing almost translucent now. Amy had her eyes tightly shut again but the Doctor could see the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks. He gently brushed aside her tears while calling out to her once again. "Amy dear, open your eyes. We're in the TARDIS. You're safe now. I need you to look at me."

The Doctor held his breath for nearly 30 seconds until Amy finally began to stir. "Doctor..." she started weakly, still clutching her side in obvious pain.

Without waiting for Amy's response, the Doctor took off, doing a flurry of things at once, never taking his eyes off Amy for more than a second or two. He grabbed a med scanner and hooked it up to Amy, frowning at the screen as it beeped. He pulled a heavy fleece blanket from the foot of the bed and opened it up, tucking it around her, but leaving her right side exposed so that he could tend to her wound. He connected some tubes to a tank of oxygen and slipped the small plastic prongs under her nose to help her breathe. He heard her say his name, calling out weakly. "Amy, " he spoke in response. "Just breathe right now. Everything's going to be alright." He took her small, cold hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze in hopes of reassuring her.

Instead of soothing her, the Doctor's words seemed to agitate Amy more. With her free hand, she reached up for the Doctor's arm, stopping him as he reached for more equipment. "Doctor, I want you to be honest with me. I deserve that much. If I'm dying, I need to know. Please..." Amy croaked, using up every ounce of her remaining energy.

The Doctor stayed statue still for several seconds, struck by the irony of Amy's words. Hadn't he been the one to insist that River Song should tell Amy that she was dying only days earlier as she laid in the clutches of the Weeping Angels? He looked into Amy's eyes and with a deep breath, laid out her condition. "Look Amy, the honest truth is that I don't know how you are doing right now. You've lost a lot of blood and you could go into shock. You've also got a really deep cut that could get infected. But right now, no, you aren't dying and as long as I'm still here I'm not going to let that happen to you, okay? Like I told you in the forest, it's never been more important that you trust me. Do you trust me, Amy Pond?" asked the Doctor.

Amy could only nod, much of her strength gone after her struggle with the Doctor. She hurt so much that it took her breath away. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she drifted on the edge of unconsciousness. As she started to fade into sleep, she was suddenly barraged by a bright green light and shouting.

"Amy. Amy! Amelia Pond, don't you dare pass out on me," shouted the Doctor. The sonic screwdriver shone a brilliant green light into Amy's face, attempting to interrupt her slide into unconsciousness. "Amy, I need you to stay awake. Amy, tell me what happened to you after you were pulled under the earth. I need details. Who did you see? What did they say? What did they do to you?" the Doctor rambled, his shaky voice belying the very real fear he felt at seeing Amy so weak and helpless. If he could just keep her awake a bit longer while he got the bleeding under control, he thought to himself, then maybe she would be alright.

The Doctor was immensely relieved to see Amy's eyes slowly open at his questions. She grimaced and clutched at her side once more, but opened her mouth to speak despite her obvious pain. "Well, " she began weakly. "After I was pulled beneath the ground, two of the creatures pulled me towards what looked like an elevator. I tried to struggle and nearly got free, so one of the creatures hit me over the head with something hard and knocked me out. When I awoke, I was..."

"Wait!" said the Doctor, interrupting Amy's story. "You were knocked unconscious? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked the Doctor with a note of panic to his voice. Immediately his hand slid behind her head and began prodding her scalp looking for some sign of a head injury. Before Amy could respond, his hand found what it had been seeking. At the base of her skull, the Doctor felt a large lump surrounded by hair matted with mostly dried blood. Amy winced as the Doctor gently explored the tender flesh.

"Doctor?" said Amy questioningly. "You are making that face again. The one where it looks like you've seen a ghost. How bad is it?"

The Doctor let out a sigh in response. "I'm not sure yet, Amy. I need to get a better look at it. I'm sorry if I scared you though. To be honest, head injuries are never good. It also makes it that much more important that you stay awake. You can't pass out on me, okay?" he said. "In fact, Amy, I'm going to need to lift you up for a minute or two so I can get a better look at the lump. However, first I need to get some supplies and take care of the wound to your side. Keep talking to me though. What happened after you woke up underground?"

With that question, the Doctor was off the side of the bed and across the room, throwing open cabinets in search for the right equipment. Various boxes and jars were thrown to the ground in frustration before the Doctor located what he was looking for: a box of gauze dressings, some surgical tape, a bottle of peroxide, an antibiotic cream, and a gauze bandage roll. He still needed the wound healing accelerator cream that he'd picked up on a quick jaunt to the 51st century. It was a marvel of modern medical technology and had been used to save his companions or other vulnerable humans many times. Where was it? As he gathered up his equipment and continued to search for the magical cream, he heard Amy's shaky voice narrate the horrors that had been done to her.

"Well, when I woke up, I was strapped down to that table where you found me. The creatures were gone for the moment, but Alan was strapped down next to me. He filled me in on what had happened to him after he'd been taken. He...he told me...," Amy trailed off, her eyes welling with tears.

The Doctor looked up from his search through the cabinets and back at Amy who had started to cry. "Amy," he said, his voice thick with emotion as well, "if it is too hard to talk about it right now, you don't have to tell me. We could talk about something else, something happier. The last thing I want to do is upset you right now."

"No...no," she said, her voice insistent despite her weakened state. "You need to know." She took a deep breath and continued. "Alan told me that after they had brought him down below, the scientist creature wanted to study him. First he just inspected his outsides and scanned him entire body. But then..," Amy continued, her voice becoming shaky again.

The doctor still had his back to Amy but was listening intently to her story. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the full extent of what had been done to Amy. Whatever had been done to Amy had to have been pretty horrific, judging by her injuries. What was important right now is that he take care of Amy, not exact revenge. An eye for an eye is not the way he had told Ambrose after hearing what she had done to Alaya, yet he had no idea what he might do to whoever hurt Amy, what lengths he'd be willing to go to make sure she was never hurt again. Only time would tell.

With a deep breath, Amy continued. "Alan told me that after they scanned him, they dissected him to examine his organs and how everything worked. They did it to him while he was awake. They used some machine to collect his blood and feed it back into his body so that he didn't bleed to death, but he could still feel them cutting into him, see his organs being exposed... That's what they were trying to do to me before you arrived. They'd just started to cut into me, but luckily you heard me scream and more importantly they heard you coming to my rescue, so the scientist stopped cutting and went to investigate." Amy paused her story suddenly as she saw the Doctor's hands trembling, though his back was still to her. "Doctor?" Amy called.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor shouted with increasing intensity before sweeping several glass containers containing cotton balls, tongue depressors, and other medical instruments to the floor, shattering the glass containers and scattering the instruments over the floor. The Doctor raised his shaking hands to his face, wiping at the moisture welling in his eyes, while taking in a deep shuddering breath. He took several seconds to breathe deeply and compose himself before turning to face Amy. When he saw the look of surprise and fear on her face, he felt the pit of guilt in his stomach. However, Amy's face also shocked him back to reality and reminded him of his first duty, which was to care for Amy, to make sure she would be okay.

The Doctor closed the space between them, glass crunching under foot as he did so, and took Amy's hand. "Amy sweetheart, I'm so sorry for the outburst. I just...I let my anger get the best of me. When I thought about what those monsters had done to you, I just... I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt like that, especially when it is all my fault." He took a deep breath and leaned forward, brushing Amy's forehead with his lips before pressing his own forehead to hers, all the while stroking her hair.

"Right," he said straightening up and slipping on his mask of composure once more. "You doing okay?"

Amy winced before nodding, not wanting the Doctor to see how much pain she was truly in, knowing that he would only torture himself more with that information. She reached up a hand and cupped the Doctor's cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb as she said, "None of this is your fault. I might not be alive if it wasn't for you. You were my knight in shining armor." She weakly set her arm back down on the bed, her eyes briefly closing once more, but instinctively opening as the Doctor called her name. She was fighting so hard just to stay conscious, but even with her eyes open there was blurry darkness around the edges of her visual field.

The Doctor could see how hard Amy was fighting to stay awake despite the intense pain she must be in. He needed to get her bleeding under control right now. Then he could address her head injury and see how bad it was. He had no doubt that she had a concussion, so the best he could hope for was a mild concussion and minimal blood loss from the gash to the back of her head. "Alright Amy, I'm going to take a look at your side and see what I can do to get the bleeding under control, okay? It may hurt, but I promise I'll be as gentle as I can be." He carefully set out his supplies on a small tray while perching on the edge of the bed where Amy was laying. He bent down to kiss Amy's forehead, pushing a lock of bright red hair out of her eyes as he did so. "You ready?" he asked Amy gently. Amy nodded in response. The Doctor took a deep breath and made a silent plea to God, to whatever deity that could possibly help, to just let Amy survive this. Please, please, please, he thought to himself. Well, here goes nothing...

Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but this chapter is already getting ridiculously long, so it seemed like a good stopping point. Well, what do you think? What do you hope will happen in the next chapter? Reviews are like oxygen to me and can be highly motivating in getting me to update sooner.


	3. Human Nature

Sorry to abandon this story for so long. My twelve hour workdays haven't left much time for writing lately, but I'm happy to say that inspiration finally struck again. I've got a good sense of where this story is going now, so I'm hoping to wrap things up in 3-4 chapters. This chapter mostly takes place in The Doctor's and Amy's heads as they reflect on everything that has happened so far, but I think it is an important chapter that helps set up the romance aspect to come and also helps explain Rory's absence. Please, please review and I promise that I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter... I've actually already started it :)

Okay, thought the Doctor attempting to slip on his mask of professional demeanor and treat and bandage Amy' wound. Instead, he continued to sit paralyzed to her right, hands shaking as he rearranged the instruments for the fourth time.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" asked Amy weakly, but still mustering the energy to give him a quizzical expression.

Lie...lie, thought the Doctor, his logical mind screaming, no begging for him to change the subject, to talk about anything but this. With finality, the Doctor realized that his feelings for Amy were crystal clear. Yes, she could be mad and impossible, but she was also his Amelia Pond, the girl who waited for 14 years for her raggedy doctor to come back to her for good. He'd seen other companions and friends injured or ill, but nothing like this. Even Amy's near-brush with death at the Byzantium hadn't affected him like this. As terrified as Amy had been then, the Doctor hadn't had to see Amy in terrible pain, hadn't had to see her suffer at his hands. He also hadn't known that there was Rory, Amy's fiance waiting back at home. Inviting Rory aboard the TARDIS had been a genuine attempt by the Doctor to bring Amy closer to her soon to be husband. The Doctor was well aware of what Amy had been looking for that night in her bedroom after the events of Byzantium. She'd truly wanted comforting, no more, no less. She'd been scared and had to face her mortality. As she said, that is the kind of experience that makes you think about you want. And while Amy had been looking for a night of passion to help her forget the horrifying events of the day, to make her feel safe and connected to another human being...err Time Lord, the Doctor was in need of comforting as well. He'd been horrified at how close that Amy had come to death on his watch and felt enormous guilt for having left Amy in the forest alone to face the Weeping Angels with her eyes closed. He'd been so angry at himself for the critical error and had been terrified for Amy, although he'd tried to hold it together, to be strong, commanding, and brutally honest so that Amy would put one foot in front of the other and maintain hope that she could make it out of the forest alive. It had pierced his hearts to hear Amy's terror over the communicator. And if it hadn't been for River...well, he shuddered to think of what have happened to Amy if River hadn't transported her at that crucial moment.

So yes, the Doctor had never had to fight against his own desire for another woman in quite the same way he'd had to fight to stop Amy's snogging in her bedroom. But hearing her talk about Rory and seeing her engagement ring mere minutes before just reinforced for the Doctor that Amy had a whole life that he could never be a part of and that he'd be naïve and foolish to think that she'd travel with him forever. She'd eventually leave him for her real life with Rory and a baby in a sleepy little village just as they'd seen in his dream and he'd be all alone once more. No, that evening in Amy's bedroom the Doctor had decided that there could never be romantic feelings between the two, that they'd just have to carry on as mates. To keep himself from being seduced again by Amy (as he knew he wasn't strong enough to continue to deny her), he'd invited Rory along, much to Amy's chagrin. He had to admit, he'd been amused to see that Amy had not been thrilled to have Rory tag along initially and that they'd maintained their flirtatious banter and excitement while Rory was often off on the sidelines questioning their sanity. He knew Amy genuinely loved Rory and Rory was head-over-heels for her. But the Doctor failed to see their passion, to see Amy's excitement, curiosity, and zest for life when she interacted with Rory the way that he saw from her every day as they travelled all of time and space together.

Yet oddly enough, in their dream worlds, Amy had ultimately chosen Rory and had made it clear that Rory was the one she was meant to be with. But the next day, Amy and Rory didn't appear in the console room until 2 pm by which point the Doctor was going out of his mind with boredom and couldn't seem to stop picturing Amy and Rory having all sorts of exotic sex. Instead, Amy had walked into the console room alone, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She'd informed the Doctor that Rory was ready to go back home and requested that he bring him back to Leadworth. His hearts had stopped for a second from shock (excitement? fear?) before realizing that Amy hadn't said whether she would be staying or going. The look on his face must have been obvious, as Amy had quickly clarified, saying "I'm staying. He's going." The Doctor had given her a sympathetic look and opened his mouth to ask her why, but she quickly cut him off, saying "I don't want to talk about."

The Doctor responded, "Okay, but can I at least give you a hug? You look like you need one." Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face in his shoulder. They stayed that way for almost a minute, Amy sighing softly and the Doctor trying to come up with some words of comfort for Amy. Their hug was interrupted by the sound of Rory's footsteps echoing down the stairs as he made his way down to the control room. Amy and the Doctor immediately pulled away. Rory carried down a small canvas bag containing all of his personal belongings. He too looked as if he had been crying but also looked resigned to his fate. He stood silently as the Doctor made his way to the console and set the TARDIS to take Rory back to Leadworth. They arrived quickly and the Doctor found himself shaking Rory's hand while exchanging pleasantries, and before he knew it, Rory was gone. That night, as he roamed the halls thinking about the events of the last few days, he'd happened to walk by Amy's bedroom and could hear her weeping softly through her bedroom door. He'd wanted so badly to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her and would never hurt her the way she had been so obviously hurt, but instead decided to honor her request by not asking about what had happened. Instead he'd gone out of his way to choose spots Amy would like and kept her busy with enjoyable vacations but had somehow ended up at the underground Solarian City and the big mining thing instead of Rio as promised.

"Doctor?" Amy called questioningly. She wasn't sure what was going on, but the Doctor looked nearly as bad as she must at the moment, and that was saying something. He always seemed so confident and self-assured, the words tumbling out of his mouth, seemingly as he thought him, his lanky body in perpetual motion as he explored the galaxies. To see him so quiet and still, the only movement coming from his shaking hands that continued to rearrange his various medical cream and salves, was quite honestly a bit alarming. She obviously knew that the Doctor cared for her, but while she'd had no problem snogging him or watching him undress, she always felt as if he pictured her as a younger sister. He had affection for her, sure, but he never seemed interested in thinking of her as a woman, as someone to be desired and loved. That was never more clear than when the Doctor had heard about her job as a "kiss-o-gram." Amy had been humiliated that the Doctor had to hear about her various costumes but had hoped that there may be a small part of the Doctor that also found it sexy. Most men practically fainted when she showed up at their doors in her sexy nurse outfit. Even Rory, who could be a bit of a wet blanket at times, hadn't minded seeing her in her various costumes one bit. But leave it to the Doctor to react in horror as if he'd found out she was a stripper or prostitute. And it had made matters even worse that he'd said, "you were a little girl five minutes ago." He'd made it clear only minutes after returning to her that he still saw her as little Ameila Pond, not the woman that had grown into Amy twelve years later.

However, when Amy had seen how The Doctor had been affected by the events of the Byzantium, she'd allowed her self to dream, if only for a moment, that he could feel the same way about her that she felt about him. Sure, she'd been eager to pounce once the Doctor sat on her childhood bed, but underneath her attempts at seduction, she'd just wanted to be close to him. Amy had wanted nothing more than the Doctor to take her in his arms so that she could feel safe. As Amy continued to ponder her very confusing relationship with the Doctor, she began to shiver slightly.


End file.
